1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion material and a cushion label and, more particularly, to a cushion material and a cushion label which can be printed clearly with fine characters and can effectively prevent fracture of bottles such as bottles for medicines when the cushion material or the cushion label is stuck to the bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Small glass bottles filled with medicines or the like are placed into boxes having partition plates such as partition plates of cardboard formed in a grid pattern to prevent fracture of bottles by collision between each other and delivered to hospitals from manufacturers of the medicines or the like. However, using the box having partition plates has a problem in that the box is expensive and that disposal of the box causes an increase in the waste material in the environment. Moreover, although the bottles are protected in the boxes having the partition plates during the delivery, the bottles are left in the naked condition after being taken out of the boxes in hospitals and it is inevitable that the bottles are possibly fractured by collision between each other.
The present invention has an object of providing a cushion material and a cushion label which can be printed clearly with fine characters and can effectively prevent fracture of bottles such as bottles for medicines when the cushion material or the cushion label is stuck to the bottles.
As the result of extensive studies by the present inventors to overcome the above problems, it was found that, when a cushion material and a cushion label comprise a cushion sheet having a density of 0.05 to 0.65 g/cm3 and a layer for receiving prints disposed on one face of the cushion sheet, the cushion material and the cushion label can be printed clearly with fine characters and exhibit an excellent cushioning effect. The present invention has been completed based on the knowledge.
The present invention provides:
(1) A cushion material which comprises a cushion sheet having a density of 0.05 to 0.65 g/cm3 and a layer for receiving prints disposed on one face of the cushion sheet;
(2) A cushion material described in (1), wherein the cushion sheet comprises 0 to 100% by weight of a synthetic fiber and 0 to 100% by weight of pulp;
(3) A cushion material described in (2), wherein the cushion sheet is a mixed paper comprising 20 to 85% by weight of a synthetic fiber and 15 to 80% by weight of pulp;
(4) A cushion material described in (3), wherein the synthetic fiber is a bulky yarn;
(5) A cushion material described in (4), wherein the bulky yarn is made of a polyester fiber;
(6) A cushion material described in (1), which comprises a barrier layer disposed on a face of the cushion sheet opposite to the face having the layer for receiving prints and has a stiffness of 400 mN/100 or smaller as measured in accordance with a method of TAPPI T543 pm-84;
(7) A cushion material described in (1), which comprises an under layer between the cushion sheet and the layer for receiving prints;
(8) A cushion material described in (6), wherein the barrier layer has resistance to solvents; and
(9) A cushion label which comprises a cushion material described in any of (1) to (8) and an adhesive layer and a release material each laminated to a face of the cushion sheet opposite to the face having the layer for receiving prints.